Mew Mew: Hidden Amongst
by Miss Asya
Summary: They are hidden amongst us. Creatures. Different kinds of creatures. Aliens and Mew Mews. Both fighting each other over our world. They blend in, disguised as humans, but having powers greater than any human could imagine. SYOC. Submissions: Closed.
1. Chapter 1

_The surroundings looked funny to her. It was overly saturated with light and a bit fuzzy. Looked like a picture taken with a horrible 90's camera._

_It was hard to tell where she was. She didn't recognize anything. And strangely no one was there._

_"This must be a dream," she said._

_"Serori."_

_The voice calling out to her sounded familiar._

_"Hello?" Serori called back._

_"You must stay strong," the voice sayed._

_The voice sounded masculine. And familiar._

_"Where have I heard that voice before?" thought Serori._

_"You were chosen for a reason," continued the voice._

_Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Serori. It was small and definately not human like._

_"Are you a bird?" asked Serori._

_An animal talking? It must be a dream._

_"You must be ready. Soon dangers will show themselves," said the voice._

_But the black and white bird didn't speak. Its mouth wasn't moving._

_"If that's it, who's talking?" thought Serori._

_"Be ready."_

_Suddenly Serori's surroundings started to spin and spin and soon everything went black. All the was left, floating in the sea of black, was her and the bird._

_"Amani sunbird," said the voice. "It is connected to you. Remember that."_

_Soon the bird was gone to._

Serori shot straight up in her bed.

Her room was like she left it before she fell asleep. Small but colourful. Everything in place. Her bed in one corner, opposite of her door. Her desk catty corner to her bed. Her closet on the same wall as her door.

The sun beat through her window on to her tired face.

"What a dream," Serori murmured.

She climbed out of her daybed and sludged out of her room to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower before getting dressed for school.

She reached for the handle, but it wasn't moving. The door was locked.

"Hey, who's in there?" she tiredly called out. "I need to take a shower."

The door opened, revealing a tall boy smirking.

"Tamanegi!" snapped Serori.

Tamanegi was Serori's older brother. He always liked to annoy Serori whenever he got the chance.

"Of course you need to take a shower. Your stench can be seen," he chuckled.

He stepped out of the bathroom. Serori took this chance to rush in and close the door between her and her brother.

"Why is he always a jerk?" thought Serori as she got into the shower.

After her shower, Serori walked back to her room and got dressed in her uniform.

The black jumper with blood red dress shirt underneath complimented Serori's dark hair.

"I wish my hair was all black and didn't have these stupid dreen highlights to it though," she murmured.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen after getting fully dressed and sat at the dining table. Her mom already had her breakfast ready and Serori dug in.

"Careful, you eat to much, you might get fat," laughed Tamanegi. "Remon likes small-framed girls, not fat ones."

Serori glared at Tamanegi.

Remon was Tamanegi's classmate who walked to school with Tamanegi and Serori every morning.

Serori had a crush on him since she was 10 and he was 12.

After eating, Tamanegi and Serori left for school. They ended up meeting Remon halfway to school.

"Hey Tama. Hey Serori," greeted Remon.

"Hey Remon," greeted Tamanegi.

"Hi Remon," greeted Serori.

With her greeting, Serori blushed at her crush. Though Remon didn't notice, Tamanegi did.

"Are you feeling okay, Rori?" asked Tamanegi, with a slight cocky smirk on his face. "You're all red."

Tamanegi could almost laugh at the angry on Serori's face. Remon looked over at the younger girl and felt her forehead. This was to much for Tamanegi, who tried as hard as he could to hold back laughter.

"You don't have a fever," said Remon.

Remon was truly concerned, not knowing that Tamanegi was only joking.

"I'm fine," said Serori, who continued to blush.

They finally made it to Serori's school.

"I got to go," said Serori, rushing away from the two boys.

Tamanegi bursted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Tama?" asked Remon.

Tamanegi stopped just long enough to get out a reply.

"You are so simple," he chuckled.

Tamanegi continued to the high school close beside Serori's middle school. Remon followed close behind.

"Why did Tamanegi have to embarass me in front of Remon?" cursed Serori in her mind.

Class started and went on like usual. During lunch, Serori met her friends on the roof for lunch.

"So Serori, did you know that Koka-kun was asking about you?" asked Natsumegu, one of Serori's friends.

Serori and her friends, Natsumegu, Su, and Tamago, sat in a circle on a blanket that they layed on the roof.

Burokkori Koka was a boy in their class. He was usually quiet and hid behind his glasses. A lot of girls had a crush on him.

"He is too cute," squeeked Tamago.

"If you say so," shrugged Serori.

"You don't think he is cute?" asked Natsumegu.

Serori shook her head.

"I agree with Serori," Su chimed in. "I like guys who can take charge."

"So if Koka-kun isn't your type," said Tamago. "Who is?"

Serori paused and blushed. Remon.

"An older guy," whispered Serori.

"Oh my- Serori! Like how old?" shouted Tamago. "Like high school old or Sensei old?"

Serori blushed at the latter. Not that old.

"I'm not a creep!" shouted Serori. "Not that much older. Like two years or so."

The girls laughed.

Just as they were about to clean up their lunch, a new voice chimed in.

"What a cute little bird. But you belong in a cage."

Serori looked around and saw something that scared the crap out of her.

A boy, no older than her, floated above the roof. His skin was a light fleshy pink and his ears long like an elf's. His shaggy orange hair fell in front of his red eyes.

"Who are you?" Serori managed to get out.

"I'm Kon," said the boy. "And you're my target."

* * *

**So this is an SYOC. The form is on my profile. Be sure to follow the rules. It will help me avoid getting Sues. There aren't many of them, so...**

**Here are the names introduced in this chapter along with their meanings in English.**

**Names:**

***Serori ... Celery**

***Tamanegi ... Onion**

***Remon ... Lemon**

***Natsumegu ... Nutmeg**

***Su ... Vinegar**

***Tamago ... Egg**

***Burokkori ... Broccoli**

***Koka ... Red river**

***Kon ... Corn**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Mew Mew...

_"You must be ready. Soon dangers will show themselves."_

_"What a cute little bird. But you belong in a cage."_

_"I'm Kon."_

_"And you're my target."_

* * *

The boy floated down, hovering in front of the stunned Serori.

"Wh-wha-what?" Serori managed to stutter out.

The boy grew closer, cocking his head to the side as he examined Serori's face.

"You don't look like a threat," he said.

He shot a glance towards Serori's friends.

"Leave!" he demanded.

The girls scattered to the door. Su stuck her head out of the door. A worried look grew on her face.

"Serori?" she asked, a scared undertone to her voice.

"I'll be fine," said Serori.

Su nodded, unsure of her friend's words, and closed the door behind her.

"Don't lie," said Kon, grabbing Serori by the neck.

He lifted her up to where her feet were just an inch or two above the ground. His eyes met hers.

"Poor little bird, don't know how to fly yet?" asked Kon.

He began to float higher, taking Serori with him. She struggled as they rose, her hands clenched around his wrists. She was trying not to suffocate.

"I think I'll take you back home and lock you away in a cage," he said.

He chuckled.

Serori was growing scared. She began to kick her legs... Actually, it was more like a flail. Some how one of her kicks landed itself in Kon stomach and his grasp on her neck let go. She began to fall back to the roof, the hard roof. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But it didn't happen.

She opened her eyes to see herself floating.

She looked down at her body to see she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but a green mini dress. The dress was sleeveless and tightly hugged her body. The hem ended at her upper thigh. Paired with puffy green sleevelettes that were lined with white. A garter on her right leg with the same colour scheme. And tight green ankle boots.

Her clothes weren't the only thing that changed. Her hair was now light green and held up in a high ponytail-braid combo.

She looked at her back, as much as she could by turning her head, and say a pair of small black wings that were highlighted with a dark green.

"Looks like my bird learned to fly," sneered Kon. "Time to clip your wings."

Suddenly a whip appeared in Kon's hand. Incredibly intimidating to Serori.

She hovered there as Kon drew his whip back and then whipped it at her.

She did her best to get out of the way, but failed. The whip hit her ankle, causing her to fall to the roof.

"Crap," she cursed under her breath.

"Ready to give up?" asked Kon. "I don't want to totally hurt my pet."

"Pet?!" snapped Serori.

She stood to her feet, a little shaking on her left ankle where she was hit. But she clenched her fists and glared at Kon. Kon returned her anger with a cocky smile. Suddenly Serori felt something materialize in her hand. Looking down she realized it was a weapon.

It was a black sword resembling some sort of bow (violin bow, viola bow). She gripped it and lunged at Kon.

She swung at him and almost unconciously shouted, "Serori Saberu!"

The black blade emitted a green aura and sent a wave towards Kon. It caught him completely off balance and sent him flying through the air. It damaged him a quite a bit.

He looked at Serori.

"I'll leave you for now," Kon finally said. "But I'll be back for my pet."

With that, Kon disappeared.

Serori lowered herself back to the roof and transformed back into her normal appearance.

"Glad I can change back," muttered Serori.

Suddenly the door to the roof crashed open and Serori's friends came bursting out. They were holding tennis rackets and golf clubs.

"We came to save you!" shouted Tamago.

They stopped when they realized Serori was by herself.

"Where's the creep?" asked Natsumegu.

"Better keep the transformation to myself," thought Serori. She continued with saying to her friends,

"Some other creep chased him off."

Serori's friends paused, but soon dropped their make-shift weapons and run and hugged Serori.

"We are so glad you're safe," cheered Su.

"Me too," added Serori. She thought, "That is what I am. Another creep."

The next day during class, the teacher came in to the class, announcing a new student.

"He has just transfered here from England, so be nice to him," said the teacher.

People started whispering.

"I wonder if he is cute," whispered Tamago.

"You think every guy is cute," Su whispered back.

The class paused as the new student walked into the classroom.

His golden blonde hair was shaggy and hung a bit in front of his face. His face housed brilliantly blue eyes that narrowed down on to the class. He wore a cocky smirk. A smirk that reminded Serori of someone.

"My name is Kogan Meizu," the student introduced himself. "Please take care of me."

He bowed and the girls went crazy.

"He is too cute!" cheered Tamago.

"He is," agreed Natsumegu.

"Not you too, Natsumegu," sighed Su.

The other girls in the class agreed and did that same swooning that Tamago and Natsumegu did. Serori on the other hand felt like she has seen him before.

"Kogan, you can take the empty seat behind Hekisui," instructed the teacher.

The boy, Meizu, walked down the aisle and sat in the seat behind Serori. Not breaking his smile while doing so.

The rest of class, Serori felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head. She figured it was just her imagination.

At the end of class as Serori gathered her things, Meizu stood up and stood in front of Serori's desk.

"You're very pretty," he complimented. "You want to do something, Bird?"

Serori's eyes widened.

* * *

**Stop here. A bit of a cliff hanger. So I need two (2) more OC's. Check my profile for the form. As make sure to check the list of names taken. I don't want anymore Mew Cherries or suddenly a Mew Melon. I also give a list of name suggestions.**

**April 6th is my birthday, so IDK if I'll be able to get in an update later today. (Right now it is 3 a.m.) But I'll try to update before school restarts on monday.**

**Before you ask me, "Did my character/oc make it?". Be sure to wait. Once I get all the OC's I want, I'll be sure to PM you. Until than, I will update as much as I can, so when the OC's are introduced, they aren't randomly floating around.**

**Also, don't worry that there are no 'weapons' section under the Mew Information on the form. I will be creating the weapons. I rather like making the weapons. Though I may ask for help if I get stuck.**

**Names:**

***Meizu ... Maize**

***Kogan ... Yellow Rock**

***Hekisui ... Green Water**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Mew Mew...

_"I don't want to totally hurt my pet."_

_"Serori Saberu!"_

_"My name is Kogan Meizu. Please take care of me."_

_"You want to do something, Bird?"_

* * *

"What'd you call me?" asked Serori.

Meizu cocked his head.

"Bird?" he said.

"Why?" asked Serori.

"Come nickname in England," explained Meizu. "I don't know your name so I called you that. Besides, you look like a bird."

Serori shot him a look that made Meizu feel like he said something wrong.

"I am not a bird," she snapped. "My name is Serori. Shouldn't you know my name before asking me out?"

Meizu chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't know that offend you," he said.

Tamago come up to the couple.

"She just feels uncomfortable because some creep called her a bird the other day," explained Tamago.

Meizu cocked his eyebrow at the information and smiled.

"Creep?" he asked.

"Yeah, some dude who looked like a floating elf with orange hair and red eyes," said Su, coming into the conversation.

Serori stood up and walked around Meizu.

"I need to hurry, Tamanegi and Remon are waiting for me," said Serori.

"Bye," said Serori's friends as she left the classroom.

"Tamanegi and Remon?" asked Meizu.

"Tamanegi is her brother," explained Natsumegu.

"And Remon is her lover," continued Tamago.

Meizu's eyes widened. Su elbowed Tamago.

"Serori just has a crush on him. It's unrequited," Su explained.

Meizu smirked.

"Is that so? Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you," he said, quickly leaving.

Serori caught up with her brother and his friend.

"Thought you were ignoring us because of yesterday," chuckled Tamanegi.

"Serori doesn't hold grudges," said Remon with a smile.

Serori blushed.

"Apparently you don't know her that well," laughed Tamanegi.

Remon ignored his friend and continued onward.

"So how was class today?" asked Remon.

"Good," said Serori. "We got a new student from England. His name is-"

Before Serori could continue, something inturrupted her.

"Serori!"

She turned around, as did Remon and Tamanegi, to see Meizu running to catch up to her.

"Meizu Kogan," she finished with a sigh.

Meizu caught up to them and through his arm around Serori's shoulder. He continued to smile.

Tamanegi smirked at the sight and Remon continued to smile as always.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tamanegi.

"No!" shouted Serori.

She pushed Meizu off of her and dragged him away from Tamanegi and Remon so they wouldn't hear their talk.

"Why are you here?" asked Serori.

"I live this way," answered Meizu.

Serori continued to question Meizu. Are you a stalker? Why don't you leave me alone? While Meizu continued to answer Serori, Tamanegi and Remon talked.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" asked Remon.

"If you say so," shrugged Tamanegi. "Serori makes it a bit more echi with her looks."

"What are you saying?" snapped Remon suddenly. "Serori is cute."

Tamanegi stopped, not knowing how to respond to that. Remon caught himself and blushed.

"Well," chuckled Tamanegi. "Looks like I finally caught you being embarrassed."

Usually Remon could control his emotions, only showing happiness towards people. So it was rare for Tamanegi, Remon's closest friend, to see him blush or snapping like that.

Serori came back with Meizu.

"Sorry about that," apoligized Serori.

"So is he walking with us?" asked Tamanegi, pointing at Meizu.

Serori nodded.

"He lives this way," said Serori.

They continued to walk.

Serori somewhat towards the middle, with Meizu on her right, closest towards the street, and Remon on her left. Tamanegi walking on Remon's left. Meizu clung to Serori's shoulder while Remon glared at Meizu through the corner of his eyes. Tamanegi just walked calmly.

Meizu and Remon turned off on the street they lived down. Turned out they were new neighbors.

"So you gonna date him?" asked Tamanegi. "That Kogan kid?"

Serori glared at her brother.

"Of course not!" she snapped.

She stomped a bit with her snap.

"Good, I can't defend a girl you dates one guy to make another guy jealous," said Tamanegi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Serori.

Tamanegi paused.

"It's obvious that you like Remon," he pointed out. "Why don't you admit it?"

They were in front of their house when he asked this. Serori turned around to face him.

"Shut up!" she shouted and ran into the house.

Tamanegi swore he say her blush. He chuckled as he strolled into the house.

Elsewhere, Remon and Meizu continued walking.

"So how long have you known Serori?" asked Meizu, breaking the silence.

"A while now," answered Remon. "I go to school with her brother."

Meizu nodded.

"Is she going out with anyone?" he asked.

Remon stopped with this. Meizu stopped and looked at him with a puzzled look. Remon shook his head and continued.

"No," he simply put.

"Okay," continued Meizu.

Remon frowned at the thought of that question. Meizu kept his face straight. They didn't talk until Meizu reached his house.

"See you later," said Meizu.

"Never agreed to walking to school with you," said Remon.

"I'm not leaving Serori with you," said Meizu.

He disappeared into his house, leaving Remon.

The next day was Saturday, so no school. Serori dressed in a cute short summer dress. It was yellow with spaghetti straps and ruffles around the bottom hem at her knees. She put her hair up into two pigtails tied up with white ribbons.

"Going somewhere today?" asked Tamanegi, gesturing to her outfit. "Possibly a date with someone?"

Serori turned her back to her brother.

"I already told you I am not going out with Meizu," she said.

She grabbed a couple of lunch boxes from the fridge that she prepared the night before. She placed them in a bag and slipped the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm hanging with Tamago, Su, and Natsumegu today at the park," Serori said.

Tamanegi nodded as he chomped down on a piece of toast.

"Careful out there, don't want to run into some creep," warned Tamanegi. "Like that Kogan kid."

"Is that what you're going to continue to call him? The Kogan kid?" asked Serori. "His name is Meizu."

Tamanegi rose his eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had that much respect for him," he said.

"Huh?"

"You're calling him by his first name," explained Tamanegi. "I don't have any respect for him, so I'll continue to call him by his surname."

Serori just shook her head and continued to the foyay where the shoes were and slid on her white sandals.

"See you later," said Tamanegi.

"See you."

With that Serori went to the park.

She was the first one there and decided to wait on a nearby park bench. Suddenly a voice sent a chill down her back.

"Strange to see you here, Bird."

It was Kon. He appeared beside her, hovering in sitting position above the bench.

"Wh-why?" Serori managed to get out.

"I didn't come here to bother you," he said, raising his hands to defend himself. "I actually came here for her."

He pointed towards a girl who sat underneath a tree a short distance in front of Serori. The girl hadn't noticed them, distracted by her own problems at the moment.

"Though seeing you here did brighten my day," he said.

He leaned in close and pecked her on her cheek.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Serori, swatting him away.

"Fine," he said, floating higher above. "For now."

He flew to above the tree that the girl was sitting under. She still hadn't noticed Kon. Serori was wondering if she should warn the girl. But it was too late.

Kon sent a blue orb into the tree and hit a squirrel. The squirrel grew and became what looked monsterous to Serori.

It jumped from the tree and landed in front of the girl. It was a 5 foot monster.

* * *

Tricked yeah. Tricked yeah. Meizu is from England and it [Bird] is a common nickname from there. Also a new Mew is about to be introduced. Soon the first user-OC will be shown.

I have all four OCs. So this should be picking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two in one day. Technically three.**

* * *

Last time on Mew Mew...

_"I'm not leaving Serori with you."_

_Careful out there, don't want to run into some creep. Like that Kogan kid."_

_"Strange to see you here, Bird."_

_"I actually came here for her."_

* * *

The girl screamed as the squirrel hissed at her. It was obviously going to attack her.

"I need to help," muttered Serori.

A bright green light formed around Serori and when it disappeared, Serori was back in her Mew form.  
Serori flew up and over to the squirrel as fast as she could and placed herself between it and the girl.

"Don't go doing that, Pet," sighed Kon.

The girl fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes closed tightly.

"Ah!" she screamed.

The squirrel tried to attack the girl, but Serori didn't allow it.

"Serori Saberu!" she shouted.

Her blade appeared in her hands and sent a wave at the squirrel. It sent the squirrel back a bit, but not far.

"You're not strong enough, my pet," said Kon.

Kon appeared behind Serori and pinned her in a hug.

"So cute," he whispered in her ear.

He hovered higher, taking Serori with him. Leaving the girl wide open for attack. The squirrel lunged forward.

But before the squirrel could get her, she jumped out of the way. Soon she was engulfed in an orange light. When the light disappeared, the girl had changed.

She wore an orange sleeveless empire waisted gothic lolita dress with black ribbons. Paired with orange puffy sleevelettes, a garter of the same colour scheme around her left thigh, and orange and black boots. Her hair turned a golden orange and pulled back in a messy braid. Her eyes a bright orange.

"Oh my," muttered Serori.

"Yup, she is like you," said Kon.

The girl landed on her feet a couple feet away from the squirrel.

"I need to help her," thought Serori.

The squirrel again lunged at the girl. The girl however was to preoccupied with her transformation to see it coming her way.

"Mew Pear! Look out!" shouted Serori.

Serori didn't know why she called the girl Mew Pear, but she did. The girl reacted and saw the squirrel coming at her.

The girl called forth her weapon, which happened to be a drum of sorts. It was a small drum with a sling that she had around her neck. The drum hung near her stomach.

"Nashi Noizu!"

The girl shouted this while stricking the drum. An orange sound wave was sent forth from it and hit the squirrel.

The squirrel flew backwards and was engulfed in orange light.

"Crap!" shouted Kon, who soon let go of Serori.

She dropped to the ground, still landing on her feet.

Once the light dispersed, a regular squirrel was left. The girl Serori called Mew Pear turned to her.

"Mew Celery, look out!" she shouted.

Mew Celery? Strangely Serori reacted and jumped. It turned out Kon had tried to attack her again.

"If you didn't help her, she wouldn't have transformed," he snapped. "You must be punished, my pet!"

Serori clenched her fists. Mew Pear appeared beside her.

"Let's take him," said Serori.

Mew Pear nodded.

"Not today," chuckled Kon.

Kon disappeared with that.

Serori transformed back into her normal form and so did the other girl.

Now she had long black hair ending at her waist. It was pulled back with a red headband. Her eyes were a natural looking blue. Instead of a gothic lolita garb, she wore a uniform belonging to a private school. A grey shirt underneath a black jumper. Paired with grey blazer, white knee socks, black closed-toed shoes, and a red bow.

The girl noticed Serori looking at her and kind of withdrew.

"Hi," she said.

The girl and Serori found a bench to sit and started to talk.

"My name is Nashi by the way," introduced the girl.

"Oh, sorry for calling you Mew Pear," said Serori. "I don't know where that came from."

"Same for calling you Mew Celery," said the girl.

"My name is Serori."

"Serori!"

That was Tamago.

"We have been looking everywhere for you," said Tamago, coming up to the two girls.

"Sorry, I forgot. I was deep in discussion," apoligized Serori. She turned to Nashi. "You got my e-mail right?"

"Yup."

"Talk to you later."

* * *

**First off, Idk if that's how you [rlb190] wanted Nashi's outfit, but I did it that way to add the manditory parts of the outfit.**

**Accepted OCs...**

**Main group: Serori/Mew Celery - Me; Nashi/Mew Pear - rlb190; Cerise/Mew Cherry - leapingleameer; Raimu/Mew Lime - Starheartgalaxy; Yuzu/Mew Citrus - tealcloud**

**Other Main: Moro/Mew Moro - sakuuya; Kiui/Mew Kiwi - Me; Keki/Mew Cake - Me; Sarada/Mew Salad - Me; Jusu/Mew Juice - Me; Kabocha/Mew Pumpkin - Me**

**There is a reason why Moro, are not in the main group. But that will be introduced later on. I'll give you a hint. There are three groups; The Mew Group, including Serori and those, the Aliens, Kon and them, and another group, which will including Moro and those. To tell you the trust, Moro (sakuuya) inspired me to create that extra group. They are made up of mostly my own characters, but still... No one submitted one I felt fit the category (other than sakuuya that is, obviously).**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Nashi - Pear**


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Mew Mew…

_"I need to help."_

_"Yup, she is like you."_

_"Nashi Noizu!"_

_"My name is Nashi by the way."_

* * *

Serori had gone to sleep last night confused. What was going on? A couple of days ago, she was a normal girl. The typical type of girl who went to school every weekday. She did her homework. Had a harmless crush on her brother's best friend. But still… She was pretty much normal. But after that dream and then meeting Kon, her life had turned upside down.

She had done some research, hoping to get some clarity. Though all it brought was more confusion.

Apparently a couple years ago, when Serori was still in primary school, a group of girls, known as Mews, protected the Earth, specifically Tokyo, from an Alien invasion. It was all over the internet news and blog sites.

These girls looked like Serori and Nashi. They had animal characteristics and called themselves Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew Lettace, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro. Mew… Just like how Serori and Nashi did.

So Serori figured they, the Mews, and Serori and Nashi were one in the same. So that meant, Serori and Nashi were Mews. Though Serori had no clue how this happened.

Serori barely got any sleep at all. She didn't even remember her dreams. Something she looked forward to every morning, figuring out what her dreams the night before meant.

She got dressed in a pretty lazy-looking outfit. A pair of form fitting jeans and a pastel pink tank top. Nothing special, but still classy enough to meet up with Nashi.

Along with doing some research, Serori hit up Nashi and they decided to meet. They were to meet at a small coffee house in the city. Definitely avoiding the park.

She also grabbed her white cardigan, hoping it would make her decent enough. She didn't want to insult her new found friend by showing up looking like a bum. It would give Nashi the impression that Serori didn't care.

Serori walked down stairs and cooked up a quick breakfast.

"Going somewhere?" asked Tamanegi.

He was already eating some jellied toast. Him and toast.

"Yeah, hanging with a friend," answered Serori, not looking up from her egg cooking on the stove.

"Two days in a row?"

It did seem strange. Usually Serori hung with her friends on Saturday and then did work and relaxed on Sunday.

"It is a new friend," explained Serori. "We just met yesterday."

Well, she wasn't lying.

"Whatever… Who is he?" asked Tamanegi with a slight smirk.

"They is not a _he_; it is a she. She is Nashi Ba. We met while I was waiting for Tamago, Su, and Natsumegu. She is cool," said Serori.

Serori sat down with her fried egg and toast and began to eat.

"Whatever," sighed Tamanegi.

The rest of breakfast went on in silence. It was sort of awkward. Serori was the first one to get up and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Just be careful," warned Tamanegi.

"You don't have to say that every time I go out," whined Serori. "You didn't say that to me before a yesterday. Why are you annoying me by constantly saying it now?"

Tamanegi glared at her. Did she say something wrong?

"Never mind," he said and walked back to his room.

She definitely said something wrong. Tamanegi is her brother and it is okay for him to worry about her, but he has been over doing it lately.

Yet Serori shrugged it off and got her shoes on.

She had to take the train to get into the city, but it was still quick. The coffee house was nice and had a decent amount of people. Though not enough to feel crowded and awkward.

"Serori," called out a voice.

It was Nashi. She was already sitting down at a table with coffee. Serori waved and held up her finger, instructing Nashi to hold on for a sec. Serori got some coffee and joined her new friend.

"So you said in the email you have been doing research…" prompted Nashi.

Serori nodded.

"You heard of the Mews right?" asked Serori.

It was a pretty big thing in the city. The only two reasons Serori didn't hear about it as much was a.) she was still in elementary school and at that time, only concerned about what cartoons she was able to get away with seeing and b.) she lived and went to school outside of the city. She lived in an outer suburb of Tokyo.

Nashi shook her head.

"We don't talk much about stuff like that at my school. Besides, I have been moving recently," explained Nashi.

Serori cocked her head, but she didn't push any further. It seemed to be a topic Nashi was uncomfortable on.

"They are these crime fighters of sorts. A group of girls…" she said.

"Like us," she continued in a whisper.

"Girls, mixed with animals, that had powers. They fought Aliens that were planning on attacking the planet," explained Serori. "There was a cat-girl, Mew Ichigo; a wolf girl, Mew Zakuro; a monkey-girl, Mew Pudding; a bird-girl, Mew Mint; and a fish-girl, Mew Lettace."

Nashi nodded as she absorb the information.

"Explains the Mew Pear and Mew Celery," she added.

Serori replied with a quick nod.

"Thing is, how did this come to happen?" asked Serori rhetorically.

"Well, did anything strange happen to you around the time you transformed?" asked Nashi in a hush voice.

"Let's see… I had a strange dream about a bird and a voice telling me to…" she started.

"Be ready," she said, imitating a male's voice.

"Also, met Kon before I transformed," she added, back to real voice.

Nashi's eyes shot open like something hit her.

"The dream," she said.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"I had one too," she said. "Though instead of a bird, mine had a Dhole, or an Asiatic Wild Dog."

Serori's eye mimicked Nashi's and shot open too.

"Think that is what gave us these abilities?" asked Serori, saying the last word in a low voice.

"I think so," agreed Nashi.

They sipped their coffee, contemplating the events.

"Do you think there are more?" asked Serori.

"Huh?"

"More Mews I mean," Serori specified. "Do you think there are more?"

Nashi shrugged.

"Probably," she said. "You said there were five Mews last time. I highly doubt there would only be two this time."

Serori nodded.

"You're probably right," she said with a sigh.

She looked down at her coffee, but quickly and suddenly looked up at Nashi with a strong look.

"But that means we need to find them before Kon does," she stated. "I remember how hard it was battling him on my own. There was also him attacking you… What if you didn't transform when you did?"

The idea scared Nashi and Serori. They needed to find if there are any others. But how? They sat there, sipping their coffee, raddling their brains for ideas. But ended up coming up short.

"Ahhh! I got nothing!" Serori broke the silence.

Nashi pushed her empty cup to the side.

"I'll make a list of every characteristic we share and then look for people with similar characteristics," she said. "Should be easy."

"Easy?" asked Serori.

That sounded super difficult.

Nashi stood up, soon followed by Serori.

"I think we should start heading back," suggested Nashi.

It had already been three hours. They really didn't come up with anything other than they were Mews and both of them had dreams about their animal.

"Yeah," agreed Serori.

Only three hours, and yet she was still tired. Serori stretched and threw away her empty cup. As did Nashi.

They walked out of the shop and started to walk in the same direction.

"I live near the station, so I'll walk with you as far as my street," said Nashi.

Serori nodded with a smile.

"Hello, Bird," said a voice.

Kon.

"Crap!" cursed Serori.

There was so many people here, and yet there he was, floating above a crowd. People began to murmur about the strange boy.

"Pesky humans, get ready to die!" he shouted.

He summoned his whip and lashed out at the crowd. The crowd split as people dived out of the way or were thrown out of the way by the whip. Children were crying. Adults screaming.

"Die!" Kon shouted again.

"We need to do something," said Nashi.

"We can't," insisted Serori, holding back her friend. "Too many people would see us transform."

Nashi looked around, stressed, and soon grabbed Serori's wrist.

"Over there!" she shouted, pointing to an empty alley.

The girls started to rush over there, but Kon noticed them.

"Nah-uh!" he said.

He threw his whip, which in turn wrapped around Serori's waist. He pulled back, sending her flying into his arms. He pinned her in his tight grasp.

"Serori!" shouted Nashi.

"Go!" she shouted in return.

Nashi nodded and ran towards the alley.

"My pet, how would you like to have a front row seat to seeing your humans die?" asked Kon.

He had a horrible voice as he whispered those words into her ear. She was shaking in terror, though that only fueled Kon.

"Let her go!"

Serori looked up and saw Mew Pear standing in front of them.

"Not you again to spoil my fun," sighed Kon.

He dropped Serori on top of a light post so she couldn't move. There was still too many people, so she could transform either.

"Perch there until I'm done," he said, pecking her on her cheek.

He then quickly floated over to where Mew Pear (Nashi) was. His smile changed to an obviously upset expression.

"I'm going to like killing you," he said, unamused.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. I think I'll have a bigger fight scene next chapter. I wanted to introduce the character before I put them in a major fight. 1628 words this chapter! Not including this note. Booyah!**

**So what will happen in the fight between Mew Pear and Kon? Will Serori be able to transform and help her friend? What about other Mews? Are there more out there? Keep reading Mew Mew: Hidden Amongst.**


End file.
